Halo: Падение Предела (сериал)
[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/halo-5-guardians/buy-now Xbox.com: Halo 5: Guardians] |продолжительность= |бюджет= |язык=Английский |хронология= }} Halo: Падение Предела — анимационные серии[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-reaching-out Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Reaching Out] — анимационный сериал, снятый по мотивам одноимённого романа Эрика Ниланда. Созданный при совместном сотрудничестве компаний Sequence и 343 Industries[http://www.gamesradar.com/halo-5-limited-edition-fall-of-reach-animated-series/ Games Radar: Halo 5 limited editions will be the only way to watch the Fall of Reach animated series], сериал состоит из трёх актов и включён в состав ограниченных и ограниченных коллекционных изданий Halo 5: Guardians. В отличие от предыдущего кинематографического проекта, сериала Halo: Затмение, анимационные серии полностью доступны для просмотра с самого момента выпуска игры[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=168416232&postcount=9139 NeoGaf: post by Frank O'Connor][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsZ7k1k_lJg YouTube: Xbox Daily, Day 3 – Halo 5 Segment]. Производство Анимационные серии Halo: Падение Предела были срежиссированы и созданы компанией Sequence при тесном сотрудничестве с командой 343 Industries. Сериал, чья общая продолжительность составила около часа, был выпущен в составе ограниченного и ограниченного коллекционного издания Halo 5: Guardians 27 октября . Как и книга Ниланда, сериал преследуют цель познакомить аудиторию с происхождением как Джона-117, так и всей программы «Спартанец-II». Однако, в отличие от книги, главный упор в повествовании сделан на историю Синей команды — тем самым создатели попытались вдохнуть новую жизнь в давно знакомую историю мастера-старшины и его товарищей по оружию. В анимационном сериале полностью воспроизведены все звуковые и визуальные эффекты из игр Halo. Директор развития франшизы 343 Industries Фрэнк О'Коннор заявил, что в то время, как сюжет старались сделать максимально близкими к книге, в сериале всё же были допущены художественные вольности, затрагивающие определённые решения дизайна — как, например, в оружии или кораблях Ковенанта. Сериал должен был с самого начала своего производства строжайше придерживаться книги и в то же время дополнять её, чтобы помочь «заполнить бреши и сгладить предыдущие ошибки». Одной из главных трудностей при создании серий стало решение отказаться от монологов персонажей из книги, а также уместить всю историю в рамки одного часа. Как результат, в сериале изложена только первая половина романа, в то время как битвы за Сигму Октана IV и Предел остались за кадром. Если вы желаете познакомиться с полным списком изменений между книгой и сериалом, можете посмотреть эту статью. Сериал раскрывает взаимоотношения и историю Синей команды Джона-117, добиваясь цели познакомить непосвящённую аудиторию с этими персонажами, которые играют важную роль в сюжете Halo 5: Guardians, но в то же время связи между сериалом и игрой сведены к минимуму до той степени, которая, по словам О'Коннора, демонстрирует «едва заметный намёк, который заметят лишь те, кто читал роман». Анимационный сериал Halo: Падение Предела носит значительное сходство с другими работами, выполненными компанией Sequence для вселенной Halo (а именно — терминалами Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 4 и Halo 2 Anniversary). Но, в отличие от этих работ, масштаб и точность анимации в сериале определённо перешли на новый уровень, став более амбициозными: сериал полностью анимирован и по большей части состоит из трёхмерных моделей. В вниманию зрителей был представлен трейлер сериала[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eOZpq6T0Sg YouTube: Halo: The Fall of Reach – The Animated Series – SDCC Trailer]. Саундтрек сериала был создан композитором Томом Салтой, который также известен своей работой над созданием музыки для игр Halo: Spartan Assault и Halo: Spartan Strike[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/community-update-forging-ahead Halo Waypoint: Community Update – Forging Ahead]. Появления 'Персонажи' *Кэтрин Халси *Беовульф (только упоминание) *Дежа *Файяд-084 *Франклин Мендез *Фредерик-104 *Джейкоб Киз *Джон-117 *Джордж-052 *Келли-087 *Линда-058 *Майкл Стэнфорд‎ *Пророк Скорби *Роберт Уоттс *Сэмюэль-034 *Торан *Вэнс *Уоллес *Ясионрис Джероми 'Расы' *Люди *Киг-яр *Сан 'шайуум *Сангхейли *Унггой 'Организации' *Объединённое правительство Земли **Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций ***Командование флота ККОН ****Корпус морской пехоты ККОН *****Ударные войска орбитального десантирования ******105-ая дивизия ударных войск ****Военно-морские силы ККОН *****Командование специальных операций ВМС ****** *******Синяя команда *******Красная команда (только упоминание) *****Боевая группа 4 ***** *****Служба военной разведки *Ковенант *Повстанцы **Объединённый повстанческий фронт 'Локации' *Система Хи Кита **Хи Кита IV ***Испытательный полигон Дамаск *Система Эпсилон Инди **Жатва *Эридановский сектор **Система Эридана ***Эридан II ****Элизиум *****Общеобразовательная школа Элизиума №119 ****Эхиленд ***Второй Эридан *Первый сектор КомФлота **Система Эпсилон Эридана ***Предел ****Олень ****Турул **** ****Территория Виери *****Высокогорье ******Река Большой Рог ******Долина Большого Рога ******Военный тренировочный заповедник ******Академия ВМС Предела ******Военный комплекс КомФлота на Пределе **Система Лямбда Змеи *Солнечная система **Земля ***Греция ****Спарта 'События' *Фермопильское сражение *Восстание *Тренировки Спартанцев-II *Процедуры улучшений Спартанцев-II * *Война Человечества и Ковенанта **Первая битва за Жатву **Битва за Хи Кита 'Техника' * ** ** *Дипломатический шаттл ** * ** * ** * ** * (только голограмма) * *Носитель ККОН ** * * * * ** Орбитальная оборонительная платформа 'Оружие' *Светошумовая граната * *Дробовик M45 **Клятвенная Присяга *Штурмовая винтовка MA5D *Магнитно-рельсовая пушка *Плазменная турель *Турель импульсного лазера *Снайперская винтовка ССК99-С5 АМ *Энергетический меч тип 1 *Плазменный пистолет тип 25 'Оборудование' *Искусственный интеллект **Аватар *Чёрный нательный костюм *Криокамера *Инфопланшет *Энергетический щит *Флэш-клонирование *Гидростатический гель *Голография **Голопъедестал * *Боевые доспехи киг-яров *Защитный нарукавник киг-яров * **«Мьёльнир» 1 ***Модель IV **«Мьёльнир» [Поколение 2] ***Класс Аргус ***Класс Центурион ***Класс Гермес ***Модель VI (модифицированный вариант) *Полимеризованный литиевый ниобоцин *Реактивный ранец Актёры озвучивания *Стив Даунс — Джон-117 *Джен Тейлор — Кэтрин Халси *Мишель Люкс — Келли-087 (взрослая) / Дежа / Мама Джона *Британни Уомолеале — Линда-058 (взрослая) *Трэвис Уиллингхэм — Фред-104 (взрослый) / Адмирал Ясионрис Джероми *Джон Бентли — Торан / солдаты Уоттса *Тодд Хаберкорн — лейтенант Киз / Фред (подросток) *Коул Дженсен — Джон (ребёнок) *Францеска Манзи — Келли (подросток) *Эшлен Баллок — Линда (ребёнок) *Ричард Кансино — Франклин Мендез *Энтони Дель Рио — Сэм-034 (подросток) *Дэйн Джеймсон — Джордж-052 (ребёнок) / Сэм (ребёнок) *Коллин Дин — Фред (ребёнок) *Хьюнден Уолш — Келли (ребёнок) / Мать Джона *Дэмиен Хаас — Джон (подросток) *Мэтт Уотерсон — Пророк Скорби / капитан Уоллес *Итан Сойер — полковник Роберт Уоттс / вице-адмирал Майкл Стэнфорд *Изабелла Видовик — Линда (подросток) Галерея Halo The Fall of Reach animated show concept art.jpg|Рекламный постер сериала. TFoR-as-concept_0.jpg|Концепт-арт сериала, показанный мельком в трейлере E3 2015. TFoR-as-Keyes-cryo.jpg|Лейтенант Киз пробуждается от криосна на борту «Хана». FoR_Animated_-_Unknown_system.jpg|«Хан» на подлёте к Эридану II. FoR_Animated_-_Unknown_planet.jpg Halo_TFoR_Amphitheater.jpg|Кандидаты в Спартанцы собираются в комнате для брифингов. TFoR-as-concept 1.jpg|Завтрак кандидатов в общей столовой. TFoR-as-Deja.jpg|Юные Спартанцы на уроке Дежи. TFoR-as-Atlas.jpg|Корабль ККОН «Атлас» в системе Лямбды Змеи. TFoR-as-concept 2.jpg|Джон-117 после столкновения с «адскими ныряльщиками» в тренажёрном зале. TFoR-as-Laden.jpg|Гражданское судно «Тяжеловоз» в астероидном поясе Эридана. TFoR-as-concept 4.jpg|Синяя команда сближается с «Безжалостным». MJOLNIR_MARK_IV_BLUE_TEAM.png|Джон-117, Келли-087 и Сэм-034 на борту «Безжалостного». TFoR-as-concept 3.jpg|Спартанцы сражаются с киг-яром. TFoR-as-concept 5.jpg|Синяя команда в сборе на Пределе после Великой Войны. Источники Внешние ссылки *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eOZpq6T0Sg Трейлер Halo: The Fall of Reach – The Animated Series] на YouTube *[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/halo-channel/shows/halo-the-fall-of-reach/season-1 Halo: The Fall of Reach – The Animated Series] на Halo Waypoint en:Halo:_The_Fall_of_Reach_Animated_Series Категория:Новый контент Категория:Фильм